


imagine if you hated me

by 0_0U_U0_0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26432182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0
Summary: The Dursleys could never hate their amazing nephew, Harry Potter. It’s just not in their DNA to hate.ORA different universe where the Dursleys love Harry.
Kudos: 2





	imagine if you hated me

_July 29, 1991_

  
“Harry and Dudley darlings, breakfast!” I look up at the door where the voice carried down the hall. “Coming, Aunt Petunia!” I get up and head down the stairs, where I smell heavenly bacon and eggs cooking. I walk to the kitchen, where I’m greeting by Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. “Good morning, Harry!” They chorus. “Good morning!” I reply. 

Soon, Dudley comes down the stairs and joins us. “Good morning everyone!” He says. “Good morning!” I reply. We all eat in silence while Uncle Vernon 


End file.
